This invention is directed in general to electrophotographic reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanism for mounting the photoconductive member of an electrophotographic apparatus.
Electrophotographic reproduction apparatus typically reproduce information by exposing a uniformly charged photoconductive surface to a light image of information. The light image modifies the uniform charge on the photoconductive surface so as to form a charge pattern, or latent image, on the surface corresponding in an image-wise configuration to the information to be reproduced. Pigmented marking particles, exhibiting a charge of opposite polarity to that of the latent image charge pattern, are brought into contact with the photoconductive surface and adhere to the areas of the surface where the charge pattern exists to develop the latent image and form a transferable image. Thereafter, the transferable image is transferred to a receiver member and permanently fixed to such member by heat and/or pressure to form the desired reproduction.
The photoconductive surface, in the form of a continuous belt or drum for example, must be accurately locatable relative to the electrostatographic process stations, and at the same time, must be accessible for ready removal and replacement. Further, the electrostatographic process stations must be readily accessible for station adjustment, replacement, or clearing of receiver member jams.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,841 (issued June 7, 1983 in the name of Wakao et al) and 4,634,264 (issued Jan. 6, 1987 in the name of Takahashi) each show electrophotographic reproduction apparatus where the photoconductive surface is associated with a support assembly such that the electrostatographic process stations are accessible and the surface can be removed and replaced. However, photoconductive surface removal and replacement requires removal of the entire support assembly. As such, accurate registration of the photoconductive surface on replacement is dependent upon how accurately the support assembly, with the new surface, can be registered in the apparatus. This can prove difficult, and moreover requires complex structure to connect the photoconductive surface drive to the support assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,920 (issued Oct. 14, 1986), on the other hand, shows an electrophotographic reproduction apparatus where the photoconductive surface support is accessible for surface removal and replacement. However, the support assembly is fixed in a portion of the apparatus. This prevents, or otherwise limits, ready access to electrostatographic process stations (for example, the optics) in such portion.